


It's all so terribly vague

by Doralice



Category: Sherlock (TV), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 18:26:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doralice/pseuds/Doralice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ti strofini gli occhi con due dita. Bevi un'altra sorsata e posi la fronte bollente sul bancone gelido.<br/>– Dove sei? – soffi contro la superficie lucida.<br/>Il bancone si appanna sotto il tuo fiato e tu ci passi un dito sopra, disegni ghirigori senza senso fino a che la condensa non svanisce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's all so terribly vague

  
_–_ Va bene, sei al quinto piano... vedi la targa? _–_

_Ho ancora gli occhi, grazie, Q._

Sogghigni: _–_ Segui l'indicazione e troverai l'ufficio. _–_

_Hai qualcosa di utile da dirmi? Perché queste interurbane costano, sai?_

– James... _–_ sospiri seccato _–_ trova quel dannato ufficio. Hai ancora due minuti prima che scatti l'allarme. _–_

_Una volta me ne davi cinque._

– Non vorrai perdere la scommessa col reparto intercettazioni? _–_

_E della bomba che sta per detonare sotto i piloni del palazzo cosa mi dici?_

– Oh, quella? _–_ digiti in fretta sulla tastiera, una nuova schermata appare sul monitor _–_ Sei minuti. _–_

_Fantastico, posso fermarmi al caffè del secondo piano e..._

_Blam._

– James...? _–_

_Blam blam. Crash._

Premi un dito sull'auricolare, per quanto i rumori che arrivano dall'altra parte ti feriscano le orecchie.

– L'ufficio era sorvegliato. _–_ constati quando il satellite fa uno scan termico dell'edificio.

_Ma non mi dire!_

Segui con gli occhi i movimenti delle sagome rosse evidenziate dal satellite, tra le quali spicca in verde quella di James.

_Thud. Blam._

– James, per Dio, sono in sette... usa la granata ad ultrasuoni, no? Te l'ho data per cosa? _–_

_Blam blam._

_In realtà è molto utile per grattarmici le-_

_Crash._

_Fzzzzzzzzzzzzz..._

La sagoma verde di James non c'è più.

– James? _–_

Non ha senso.

_Fzzzzzzzzzzzzz..._

– James, ci sei? Non ti vedo più. _–_

Le tue dita viaggiano frenetiche per ampliare la zona di rilevamento del satellite e scandagliare tutto l'edificio. Verde verde verde... non c'è niente di verde in quel fottuto edificio. Non c'è niente di verde nell'intero isolato.

_Fzzzzzzzzzzzzz..._

– Se hai rotto l'auricolare te lo faccio detrarre dal compenso. Hai la minima idea di quanto costi? Ma no, certo, tu distruggi il materiale e poi sono io che devo renderne conto a M... _–_

Qualcuno ti chiama, ma tu lo ignori. Senti solo il rumore bianco che ti sfonda le orecchie.

_Fzzzzzzzzzzzzz..._ continua a fare. Cristo quanto lo odi. Quanto odi James che si ostina a non rispondere.

– James, non essere ridicolo. Se mi fai perdere quella scommessa... _–_

Un mano sulla tua spalla: _–_ Q. _–_

Te la levi di dosso con uno scatto nervoso.

– Cazzo, James, rispondi! _–_

– Q... è andato. –

Stringi i pugni fino a far sbiancare le nocche.

– No. _–_ respiri forte, deglutisci _–_ Direi proprio di no. _–_

È M accanto a te, adesso lo riconosci.

– Non ho mai perso un uomo in azione, non inizierò certo ora. _–_ sibili senza degnarlo di uno sguardo, la mente che già viaggia verso nuove soluzioni _–_ Voglio una triangolazione dell'intero isolato. Tutte le riprese delle telecamere di sicurezza devono convergere qui. E portatemi un'altra tazza di Earl Grey. _–_

Qualcosa ti dice che trattare così il tuo capo è piuttosto controproducente, ma francamente non ne te frega un cazzo. E probabilmente non frega un cazzo nemmeno a lui, anzi: M annuisce, poi si volta verso lo staff e inizia ad impartire ordini.

– Tu, _–_ indica un uomo _–_ portagli il the. Voi, _–_ dice a tutti gli altri _–_ Fate come dice... sì, anche se vìola gli accordi internazionali. Facciamo lavorare l'Interpool. E ci serve una squadra di recupero migliore dell'ultima volta. Qualcuno telefoni a Holmes: mi deve un favore. _–_

Loro lo fissano, stupefatti e immobili come tanti manichini.

– Muoversi! _–_ abbaia.

L'eterogeneo alveare che è l'MI6 si mette finalmente all'opera.

– Prega che sia ancora vivo o questa volta finiamo tutti col culo per terra. _–_ borbotta M, e non sai bene se sia rivolto a te o a sé stesso.

~

Spingi in avanti il bicchiere:  _–_ Un altro.  _–_

Alfie ti occhieggia con aria preoccupata, ma non si rifiuta di prepararti il terzo gin lemon.

– Giornata no, Sophian? _–_

Grugnisci qualcosa di vago e butti giù una sorsata che ti brucia la gola fino a farti lacrimare. Alla fine cedi e tossisci malamente.

Alfie scuote la testa e sbuffa una mezza risata. Sai cosa sta pensando.

Che ogni volta che ti presenti là ti concedi al massimo un Bellini e non arrivi a vedere il fondo del bicchiere da sobrio. Che non sei tu quello che gli consuma le scorte alcoliche per potersi tracannare un numero allarmante di Martini. Che nonostante questo sei proprio tu quello che deve essere sorretto quando ve ne andate, tra le risate compassionevoli di Alfie e le battute taglienti di James.

James. Cazzo.

Ti strofini gli occhi con due dita. Bevi un'altra sorsata e posi la fronte bollente sul bancone gelido.

– Dove sei? _–_ soffi contro la superficie lucida.

Il bancone si appanna sotto il tuo fiato e tu ci passi un dito sopra, disegni ghirigori senza senso fino a che la condensa non svanisce.

~

Quando esci dal locale sta albeggiando. Hai il portafoglio più leggero e il fegato più pesante.

La neve scende in grossi fiocchi sulla città e ti si scioglie addosso, ma quasi non la senti. Non senti il freddo fuori, ne hai già abbastanza nel petto.

Hai una voragine, là dietro lo sterno, che si allarga un po' di più ad ogni respiro. Ogni folata di vapore nell'aria ti lascia un po' più vuoto dentro.

Senti come una sensazione lontana e trascurabile il cellulare che ti vibra sul fianco. Infili una mano in tasca con l'intenzione di tirarlo fuori e lanciarlo via. Ma una parte del tuo cervello deve essere ancora sobria, perché d'improvviso emerge il ricordo che quello è il tuo cellulare del lavoro e che hai detto agli altri di chiamarti solo se lo trovano.

– Come sta? _–_

_È vivo. –_ risponde M dall'altra parte  _– Lo stanno portando alla base, tra un'ora è lì._

– Sto arrivando. _–_

_Q, vai a casa, fatti una dormita. Sei stato su questa missione per tutta la notte..._

– Sto arrivando. _–_ ripeti, e chiudi la chiamata.

~

– Sei il solito esibizionista. _–_ urli per sovrastare il frastuono dell'elicottero.

– Se ti può consolare, ho vomitato per tutto il viaggio. _–_ ribatte lui.

Ha un numero impreciso di tubi che gli escono da tutte le parti, un braccio immobilizzato al petto e nuovi tagli e abrasioni che andranno ad incrementare la sua già ricca collezione di cicatrici... ma è vivo. Respira autonomamente, riconosce dove si trova e riesce a fare le sue battute cretine.

Ti sorride, pallido, tra le labbra spaccate e sanguinanti.

– Non sei arrabbiato, vero? _–_

È decisamente vivo, decisamente salvo, decisamente  _James_ .

Adesso lo senti il freddo, senti lo sbalzo di temperatura della neve gelida che si scioglie sulle tue guance. Bruciano come quando eri ragazzino e qualcuno che ti piaceva ti degnava di uno sguardo.

– Fanculo, James. – gli dici, e non t'importa di come ti trema la voce _–_ Ci hai fatto perdere la scommessa. _–_

– Sei arrabbiato. – conclude sornione.

– E ci hai fatto fare gli straordinari. _–_ ribatti, calcando nuovamente su quell'impersonale plurale _–_ M ha già detto che non riceverai la tredicesima quest'anno. –

– Mi farò perdonare. _–_ gli senti dire, perché non hai il coraggio di guardarlo.

Perché state deliberatamente parlando due lingue diverse.

La base è semi vuota, a parte voi due e il barelliere non c'è anima viva nei corridoi.

– Lo porto io. _–_

Il barelliere si blocca: – Signore? _–_

Gli occhi di James ti trafiggono, più taglienti del vento invernale che spazzava il tetto dove è atterrato il suo elicottero.

– Lo porto io in infermeria, lei vada. _–_

Hai una notte di sono in arretrato, sei bronzo, infreddolito e confuso. Per cui davvero non hai la più pallida idea di come fai a risultare abbastanza autorevole da convincerlo.

– Stai bene? _–_ gli chiedi, lo sguardo fisso in fondo al corridoio, sulla schiena ormai lontana del barelliere.

– Sono stato meglio. _–_ risponde cauto.

Tu abbassi il capo, la bocca aperta a respirare, inghiottire aria come se ti fossi dimenticato come si fa. Hai il naso tappato e questo aggiunge inutile disagio a quella situazione ai limiti della follia.

– Intendo... _–_ rialzi il capo e saetti uno sguardo indeciso su di lui, tiri su col naso _–_ hai bisogno di cure immediate? _–_

– Ah... no, direi di no, ma... _–_

Lentamente, con gesti misurati, ti levi gli occhiali, sui quali un paio di fiocchi di neve si stanno sciogliendo, e li posi sul suo ventre. Posi tutta la mano sul suo ventre, mentre ti chini su di lui.

E per una volta hai modo di ammutolire James Bond, agente double-oh dell'MI6. Per una volta, hai modo di causargli reale, genuino stupore.

Sa di sangue e medicinali. I denti cercano di non ferire la carne martoriata, ma James emette lo stesso un mugolio di dolore.

Ti allontani da lui: _–_ Scusa. _–_

– Torna qui. _–_ ringhia afferrandoti per la nuca con il braccio sano.

La sua lingua è piacevolmente invadente mentre ti apre le labbra e tu ti trovi a succhiarla senza pudore.

È scomodo e assurdo. Baciarsi così, nel bel mezzo nei corridoi dell'MI6, l'uno immobilizzato su una barella e piagato dalle ferite e imbottito di antidolorifici, l'altro sbronzo e infagottato in un montgomery più grande di lui e smoccolante per il freddo.

– Portami in infermeria. _–_ ti mormora sulle labbra.

Senti le sue dita aggrapparsi ai capelli e strattonare piano. Ti dà un morsetto.

– _Adesso_. _–_ aggiunge.

~

È bastato un secco, inappellabile “Fuori” da parte di James affinché lo staff dell'infermeria si dileguasse in fretta, lasciandovi soli. Al resto _–_ chiudere a chiave la porta con un codice alfanumerico e oscurare le telecamere tramite un semplice algoritmo inviato dal tuo cellulare _–_ hai pensato tu.

James tenta di mettersi a sedere sulla branda e in un attimo gli sei accanto, lo fermi, lo spingi delicatamente all'indietro.

– Sta fermo. Ce la fai, per una volta? _–_

– Levati questa roba. _–_ borbotta tentando di sfilarti il montgomery _–_ Ancora non capisco come ha fatto a tornare di moda. _–_

– Ed è esattamente per questo che vuoi che me lo tolga, mh? _–_ fai sarcastico mentre te ne disfi _–_ Perché offende il tuo senso estetico. _–_

– Voglio che tu te lo tolga perché è orrendo. _–_ la sua mano vaga distrattamente sulla piega del colletto, s'insinua a cercare la pelle diaccia, le dita calde ti fanno venire la pelle d'oca _–_ E perché sarebbe difficile togliersi il resto dei vestiti tenendolo addosso, non ti pare? _–_

Ti si secca la gola per come ti guarda, per come ti tocca. Nessuno è mai stato così con te, nessuno ti hai mai mangiato un boccone alla volta come fa lui, riducendoti ad una poltiglia informe e tremolante.

La voglia di baciarlo ti cresce dentro fino ad esplodere prepotente. Lo aggredisci. Gli sali a cavalcioni e lui si lamenta, ma non ti ferma, non ti allontana. Col braccio sano ti afferra in una morsa dalla quale non potresti sfuggire nemmeno se volessi.

Giace debole e ferito sotto di te, eppure riesce a mantenere il controllo della situazione. Non sai se detestarlo o meno. Di certo sta contribuendo fartelo venire duro.

– Sai di gin lemon. _–_ ti dice mentre ti aiuta a toglierti il maglione _–_ Non ti ho insegnato proprio niente, ragazzino? _–_

– Ho una certa propensione a pensare con la mia testa. _–_ ribatti riemergendo coi capelli arruffati.

Soffi via un ciuffo dagli occhi e getti a terra il maglione. Ti slacci la cintura.

– L'ho notato. _–_

Le sue dita sono adesso sui bottoni della tua camicia.

– So che è frustrante. _–_ ti chini a dargli un bacio al volo e nel mentre lui ne approfitta per sfilarti la camicia dalle spalle _–_ Mi dispiace. _–_

– Non è vero. _–_ sogghigna _–_ Non te ne frega niente. _–_

Devi stenderti su di lui per scalciare via i pantaloni. James soffia di dolore e per scusarti spingi il bacino contro il suo. Quello che esce dalle sue labbra è decisamente un gemito.

Ce l'ha duro quanto il tuo e non ti sorprendi. Ma devi comunque ingoiare una boccata di saliva.

– Hai ragione. – lo blandisci continuando a dondolare il bacino.

Ti afferra una caviglia. La sua presa non fa male, ma è forte, ti obbliga a piegare la gamba, tornando nella posizione di prima.

Sollevi il busto e lo osservi ansante, cercando d'immaginare cosa deve vedere lui. Cosa devi essere tu, nudo e scarmigliato, a cavalcioni su di lui.

– Sei uno spettacolo. _–_ mormora rapito, quasi a rispondere alla tua muta domanda.

Lo sono? Ti chiedi distrattamente.

Il suo sguardo risponde “sì”. La sua mano che afferra entrambe le vostre erezioni risponde “sì”. Il suo petto che si alza e si abbassa rapido nell'ansimare, risponde “sì”.

Ti muovi nella sua mano. Spingi languido il bacino, sfregando il tuo cazzo contro suo suo.

E lo guardi negli occhi mentre ti infili due dita in bocca e le succhi. Vuoi che guardi attentamente, così come tu hai guardato attentamente quel dannato monitor, seguendo prima la sua sagoma e poi cercandola disperatamente, morendo un po' alla volta nel realizzare che non l'avresti trovata. Vuoi che guardi impotente mentre ti scopi la bocca con quelle dita, giochi con la lingua tra una falange e l'altra, lasciando che la saliva ti coli sul mento.

James segue ipnotizzato il movimento della tua mano che s'infila tra le gambe. I suoi occhi saettano sul tuo volto, spiano le tue reazioni mentre ti prepari per lui.

Quando la bocca ti si apre in un lamento muto, senti il suo cazzo guizzare, la sua mano stringere. Avvolgi la tua mano libera attorno alle vostre erezioni e la muovi assieme alla sua.

– Cristo, Sophian... _–_ la sua voce è arrochita, vedi il pomo d'Adamo fare su e giù _–_ vuoi finire il lavoro e ammazzarmi? Sono un uomo anziano, come ti piace ricordarmi. _–_

– Dillo ancora. _–_ sospiri.

Lui sogghigna: _–_ Come sei sentimentale. _–_

– Dillo James. _–_ insisti, il tuo bacino che continua a dondolare seguendo il ritmo delle vostre mani _–_ O mi farò bastare le dita. _–_

– Sophian... _–_ ripete, e tu te lo senti scivolare sulla schiena, come se te l'avesse soffiato lungo la spina dorsale.

E poi sei tu quello che lo sta uccidendo. In vita tua non hai mai voluto così tanto qualcosa come in questo momento vuoi sentire il cazzo di James dentro di te.

~

– Questo potrebbe essere definito... ah... abuso di potere, signor Quartermaster. –

– Sì? _–_ ti mordi il labbro e spingi appena, penetrandoti ancora di qualche centimetro, senza fretta _–_ Sporga denuncia, agente double-oh. _–_

Te la vuoi godere tutta, vuoi divorarlo un po' alla volta come lui fa con te. Vuoi vedere la supplica nei suoi occhi.

– Giuro che te la farò pagare. _–_ borbotta con voce malferma.

Sogghigni: _–_ Mi piacerebbe vederti provare. _–_

Non l'avessi mai detto.

La mano sana di James... avevi dimenticato che se volesse potrebbe spezzarti in due con un solo movimento di polso? Ti afferra per il collo e ti trascina giù, ti tiene stretto e non fai in tempo a prendere il respiro che con un colpo di reni ti affonda tutto dentro.

Non avete più voglia di fare battute.

– Dove diavolo eri finito? _–_ gemi tremandogli addosso.

– Qui... _–_

James ti artiglia il fianco e inizia a muoversi dentro di te, fottendoti lento e forte e profondo. Ogni spinta è una sferzata di piacere che ti spreme fuori il respiro.

– Sono qui... _–_

Impieghi un po' a ritrovare l'equilibrio e ad assecondare il suo ritmo. E quando ci riesci è troppo tardi. La tua impacciata partecipazione si limita a pochi movimenti di bacino, prima di cedere completamente.

Di trovarti punto e a capo, a tremare impotente tra le sue braccia, fatto a pezzetti dall'orgasmo.

~

Gli sei crollato a peso morto sul braccio ferito e probabilmente gli stai facendo male. Oh be', non hai alcuna intenzione di scusarti, visto il modo impietoso in cui ti ha sfondato.

Le adrenaline hanno smaltito la sbornia e adesso tutto ti appare meno ovattato. Puoi realizzare chiaramente, ormai, cos'è successo. Non hai scuse, non sei giustificato. E non puoi più nasconderti dietro il dolore o l'alcol o il sollievo.

Ci sei solo tu. Ci siete solo voi. Quel ronzio costante nelle orecchie e i vostri respiri spezzati. Sudore, il tuo sperma che imbratta le vostre pance, il suo cazzo ancora dentro di te.

– Interessante modo di darmi il bentornato. _–_

La sua voce è un rombo sordo e confortante. C'è troppa intimità e basta. È ridondante, in quella piccola stanza. Rimbalza tra le pareti asettiche, sulle luci fredde, e ti fa sentire inadeguato.

Goffamente ti scosti e lui non ti ferma, ma nemmeno ti dà una mano mentre cerchi di riprendere il controllo dei tuoi muscoli scoordinati e lo fai uscire da te. E non riesci a capire se quel vuoto ti disturba o ti dà sollievo. Sei solo consapevole di quel colare denso tra le tue cosce. Vorresti pulirti, non avrai mai il coraggio di farlo davanti a lui.

– Sophian. _–_

Strizzi gli occhi. Ti fa male ovunque, perché deve aggiungere anche questo?

– Q. _–_

Respiri a fondo e ti giri verso di lui, i tuoi vestiti in mano. Vi guardate a lungo, in silenzio, mentre ti rivesti con gesti pratici.

– Dovrò ringraziare mio fratello per averti riportato tutto intero. _–_ commenti sferzante.

Lui risponde al tuo sorriso. Un sorriso che non arriva agli occhi.

  


_~ ~ ~_

  


Hai mentito a te stesso sapendo di mentire.

Non ti è bastato smaltire quella sbronza per inquadrare la situazione. Non ti è bastata una scopata in infermeria per realizzare dove vi stavate cacciando. Come tutte le cose, anche questa è in divenire, e da parte tua è stato un grosso errore di valutazione pensare di poterla definire.

James è un'incognita che pensavi ingenuamente di saper gestire. Come se le persone si potessero gestire alla stregua di missioni. Come se anche tu non fossi un'incognita dai risvolti imprevedibili.

Ti sei trovato senza schemi, Sophian. E a te non piace. È il motivo per cui hai sempre evitato accuratamente d'instaurare qualsiasi tipo di rapporto sentimentale: i tuoi preziosi algoritmi, in questi casi, hanno la seccante abitudine di non funzionare.

Così lasci che i giorni vi scorrano addosso, portandosi appresso le loro incongruenze.

I ritorni di James posso essere piacevoli incubi oppure lasciarti con l'amaro in bocca.

Possono iniziare e finire con uno scambio di battute caustiche, come hai vecchi tempi, come se non aveste mai scopato di nascosto nell'infermeria dell'MI6.

Possono iniziare e finire con uno di quei pacchianissimi, inutili souvenir che James ti porta di ritorno dalle sue missioni. E che tu puntualmente minacci di buttare nella spazzatura, salvo poi metterlo assieme a tutti gli altri sulla tua scrivania, ormai ingombra di quella paccottiglia da due soldi.

Possono iniziare al pub di Alfie, dove andate a sbronzarvi per festeggiare una missione andata in porto. E poi finire a casa di uno dei due, di solito la sua. Casa di James è più grande e lui si sente a suo agio, è il suo territorio. Il letto non è un futon da una piazza e mezza buttato a terra, ma un letto vero, matrimoniale. La doccia è il doppio della tua, permette manovre interessanti. Tutto l'ambiente, a dire il vero, permette manovre interessanti. E la mattina dopo lui può farti la cortesia di sparire lasciandoti un biglietto, senza tuttavia farti sentire sedotto e abbandonato.

Possono cominciare con un ridicolo battibecco sull'ennesima sciacquetta che si è scopato durante la missione e proseguire con un silenzio stampa da parte di entrambi di imbarazzante infantilismo. Per poi terminare in uno dei suoi soliti agguati. Ha scoperto presto dove abiti, l'hai imparato a tue spese. James può essere terrorizzante, quando vuole. Oh, certo, poi ha i suoi metodi per farsi perdonare.

Possono iniziare con un incontro fortuito tra i corridoi dell'MI6. Che tu non gli sei mica sempre attaccato alle chiappe per sapere cosa fa e dova sta. Tu fai il tuo lavoro e finito quello James gestisce il resto della missione per i fatti suoi. Magari passano giorni senza che tu possa sentirlo, senza poter sapere nulla se non che è ancora vivo. Seppellisci l'ansia in un angolo e occupi il tempo con le scartoffie, finché lui non torna. Perché James torna, torna sempre. E allora succede che ti trascina nei bagni e vi trovate a slacciarvi freneticamente i pantaloni e lui ti solleva contro il muro. Ed ogni volta è un fottuto sollievo per te il momento in cui ti penetra. E finisce che stai a guardare il vostro riflesso nello specchio sopra i lavandini. I fianchi di James che si muovono, la sua nuca contratta, le tue dita che affondano tra i suoi capelli, la tua bocca aperta a rantolargli sul collo. Finisce così, con te ti aggrappi con il corpo a lui e con l'anima alla vostra immagine.

Stai cominciando a vivere per i ritorni i James e questo è decisamente inopportuno. Non sei il tipo della moglie del soldato, non lo sei per niente.

Lentamente prendi coscienza della variabile fondamentale che sta mandando tutto a puttane. Si disegna tra di voi in ogni momento, in ogni gesto, in ogni sguardo. Quella variabile che non avevi calcolato, benché fosse così banalmente chiara fin dal principio.

Ma non lo sai come andrà e questo fa parte del pacchetto. È un rischio calcolato, no? È un rischio che _avresti dovuto_ calcolare.

Quindi niente. Te la vivi così.

Inghiottendo l'ansia che un giorno lui possa rompere il tuo primato di Quartermaster che non ha mai perso un uomo in azione. Sopportando poco e male i suoi numerosi _svaghi_. Aspettando di poter di nuovo fare il conto delle sue cicatrici.

Tu non gli chiedi mai come se l'è fatte, lui non ti promette mai di tornare. Non è che questo risolva le cose _–_ non sono cose che si possono risolvere. Al massimo fa un po' meno male. O così ti sembra.

È solo... sembra tutto così terribilmente vago.


End file.
